I See The Light
by Riker-Curt-Love
Summary: Julian is at Dalton prom sitting alone watching everyone else dance when and unexpected person asks him to dance  Jogan


Julian was sitting at one of the round tables alone sipping a glass of ice water as he watched the couples dancing. Sighing he put the glass down. He didn't really want to be at prom, but everyone insisted he should go, anyway what was the point in running? Everyone knew how he felt about Logan... And so did Logan. Julian winced slightly at the thought. When Julian saw Kurt and Blaine dancing together he allowed himself a small smile, at least some people got there happy endings. Kurt looked over as if he know Julian was watching him, he gave him a sad smile. Kurt blinked and nodded. A smile started to play on Kurt's lips then he quickly looked away.

Julian cocked his head in confusion.

"Hey Larson."

Turning his head sharply Julian saw Logan standing over him smiling.

"Hey Lo." Julian's voice was uncertain, his eyes averted.

"Can I have this dance?" Logan was smiling, his voice calm. Julian's eyes shot up to Logan's face his eye wide in surprise.

"Oh. Yes." Julian nervously smiled.

Grabbing his hand Logan pulled him upright placing his hands gently on the actors waist pulling him close. Julian cautiously placed his hands on the prefects shoulders. Logan grinned as the music started gently.

"Oh Julian just so you know it's instrumental. We are singing it." Pulling him closer Logan grinned.

"Wait what?" Julian glared playfully at Logan recognising the sing he cleared his throat.

They started swaying.

_All those days watching from the window  
>All those years outside looking in<br>All that time never truly knowing_

Julian's voice was quiet, singing so that only Logan could hear.

_Just how blind I've been  
>Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight<br>Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
>Standing here, it's all so clear<br>I'm where I'm meant to be_

Julian smiled and rested his head on Logan's warm shoulder, a small sigh left him. All the tension he had been feeling seemed to melt away.

_And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the fog has lifted<br>And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the sky is new<br>And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<br>All at once everything looks different  
>Now that I see you<em>

With the last line Julian looked up at Logan, his eyes warm and full of all the feelings he had felt in the past three years and never shown.__

Logan stared up his voice weaving with the music. His eyes never leaving Julian's, they had an intensity to them that Julian couldn't look away from.

_All those days chasing down a daydream  
>All those years living in a blur<br>All that time never truly seeing  
>Things, the way they were<br>Now he's here shining in the starlight  
>Now he's here, suddenly I know<em>

Julian smiled at how Logan had altered the lyrics. The whole time Logan was looking at Julian, everything else around them forgotten.

_If he's here it's crystal clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to go<em>

Julian joined in their voices mixing perfectly__

_And at last I see the light_

Julian stopped singing and closed his eyes.

_And it's like the fog is lifted_

Julian joined back in, opening his eyes.

_And at last I see the light_

Julian's eyes were glazed with unshed tears. Logan's voice faded away for the next line.__

_And it's like the sky is new_

Logan joined in again, Their voices melding together. Pulling each other closer so that every bit of them was touching. __

_And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<br>All at once, everything is different  
>Now that I see you, now that I see you<em>

When the last notes faded away Julian and Logan's eyes were connected. Nothing around them existed. In the same moment Logan's lowered his lips to connect them with Julian's. Unspoken feeling flowed between them, their hands clutched at each other as though afraid that they would lose one another if they let go.

When they broke apart Logan pulled Julian into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't notice. I'm sorry I was so self-absorbed... I'm sorry Julian." Logan whispered into Julian's ear.

"Don't worry Lo. My goal was to hide it and I did. Let's not talk about that now. Let's enjoy prom." Julian gave Logan another quick hug.

"Your right." Logan leaned down and stole a quick kiss.

Julian jumped when her heard applause and cheers around them. Most of the Dalton boys and were looking at the two grinning and clapping. In the back ground Derek was grinning widely and shouted "Way to go!" At his two best friends.

"Oh my God," Julian burrowed his face into Logan's shoulder while the blonde glared at the crowed. Julian started laughing against Logan and grinned up at him. Logan looked down and started to laugh too.

"Best prom ever." Julian whispered, walking out to the main floor. "Come on Lo! There are more songs to dance too." Rolling his eyes Logan walked over grinning.


End file.
